Fanfic Un amor desconocido, en Navidad
by marfry
Summary: Chikane x Himeko
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Un amor desconocido, en Navidad

Se que por alguna razón este fic nunca lo terminé, es decir nunca llegué a darle un final como se espera pero aca lo voy a continuar mientras lo empezaré a publicar desde el principio para lo que no lo hayan leido agarren el hilo...

de igual forma espero los mas humildes comentarios...

Título: Un amor desconocido, en Navidad

Fanfic: "Chikane x Himeko"

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a este fic corresponde al "Autora: Marugae/Marfry "

y los personajes corresponden a sus legítimos dueños

buen día ante que nada quisiera notificar que gran parte de la historia no me pertenece desconosco al autor pues la historia real me la pasaron por correo, solo gracias a al tipo de historia me brindo la inspiracion para modificarla y darle unos arreglos y ajustarla a estos dos personajes... el inicio si se basó en esa historia, pero el resto si me pertenece y lo iré publicando poco a poco... asi que espero que sea de su agrado asi como a mí que me ha conmovido un montón y más que se estava haciendo en precisamente en Navidad.

CAPITULO 1

-De prisa, o no llegaré a comprar el regalo de mi madre a tiempo.-

Una joven chica de ojos azules, mantenía su inquietud por llegar a la primera tienda que se le cruzara por la esquina. Se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un Mercedes-Benz, pues aun deliraba de la angustia por haber olvidado comprar el obsequio importante para su madre… aunque el chofer se encontrara presionado por la actitud de la joven, no quedo más remedio que soltar pocas palabras.

-Lo siento señorita el tráfico está algo fuerte.-

-Si no llego a tiempo, no podré comprarle un obsequio y si eso ocurre no podré perdonármelo.-

-Comprendo señorita, intentaré tomar un desvió.- pues no queda otra- pensó

-Espera… es una tienda… detente ahí…-

-sí- respondió el chofer

Después de haber entrado comentaba para sí.

-Al fin entré en la tienda. Perfecto un departamento… um no se ven grandes cosas pero supongo que algo servirá, mamá siempre dice "que lo que importa es la intención"

Mi nombre es Chikane, Himemiya Chikane, actualmente tengo 24 años y trabajo con papá en las empresas Himemiya desde que terminé la preparatoria, así que se imaginaran el arduo trabajo diario, supongo que ese ha sido uno de los motivos por el cual siempre termino cada año comprando los regalos de Navidad a última hora.

Mamá siempre dice que soy una chica joven y que debo tratar de adaptarme al mundo, y que el mundo no se adapte a mi o como se diga, pero es algo muy complicado.

¡Y COMO ADAPTARME A ESTÁ COLA TAN HORROROSA!-gritaba en sus pensamientos

Gente… gente y más gente, por lo visto no soy la único que termina asiendo las compras a última hora en Navidad… total a la final terminé molestándome y el prestigioso apellido Himemiya a travesándose como siempre… Pues son una de las peores cosas que terminé heredando de mi padre…

"T.T creo que estaré aquí una eternidad; con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer". Suspiré

Esta Navidad se ha convertido prácticamente en una molestia, atravesada como siempre. Teniendo que pagar a los empleados utilidades, bonos, etc,… en pocas palabras gastos, gastos y más gastos… sin embargo aun así por ser tan generosa en este año, solo espero que algo muy bueno me ocurra…- volví a suspirar…

Estaba deseando encerrarme en una de las habitaciones de cualquier Hotel prestigioso por todo el tiempo que durara la Navidad. Pero bueno en fin traté de apresurarme lo más que pude. Para llegar a la joyería de dicha tienda tenía que pasar primero por el departamento de juguetería. Y otra vez murmurando para mí misma sin darme cuenta dije una oración: "Jesús me gustaría que de regalo de Navidad me trajeras una linda novia y que algún día llegase adarme lindos hijos que puedan jugar con estos de juguetes". De pronto, me pasé por la sección de juguetes de niñas, en una esquina me detuve a mirar, mejor dicho ¿Qué mirar? Sino a contemplar, la hermosa chica que había a pocos metros, como de 25 años.- calculé pues sostenía una preciosa muñeca, pero eso no era todo ella estaba embarazada, pero aun así se veía completamente hermosa.

Miré como le tocaba el cabello y la abrazaba tiernamente. No me pude aguantar y continué observándola fijamente y preguntándome para quién sería la muñeca que sostenía, ¿acaso sería para su bebé?... cuando de pronto se le acercó una mujer, a la cual llamó Mako. Pensé que lo más probable es que era su amiga. Así que para continuar observándola decidí disimular un poco con algunas muñecas del exhibidor… la rubia le preguntó: "Esta es la muñeca que le quiero comprar"- Preguntó.- sabes que no tienes suficiente dinero para comprarla."- comentó la amiga.

-Si ya lo sé Mako-chan… tan solo…- comentaba con un tono de tristeza

-Tranquila tómate tu tiempo, iré por algunas cosas antes de irnos ya regreso, no te muevas de este lugar.-

-Gracias…-

Aquella chica de cabello rubio continuó sosteniendo la muñeca.

Chikane esperó unos minutos… para acercarse y preguntarle para quién era la muñeca, después de todo sentía gran curiosidad.

Chikane: he… disculpa… me gustaría hacerte una pregunta…

-¿?-

Chikane: ¿para quién es la muñeca?- preguntó

-está muñeca es para mi primera hija que deseaba con tanto anhelo para Navidad. Ella estaba segura que Santa Claus se la iba a traer.- dijo

Chikane: estoy más que segura que Santa se la traerá.

-No, Santa no puede ir a donde mi hija está. Yo le tengo que dar la muñeca a mi esposo para que él se la lleve."

Chikane: -por curiosidad le pregunté- dónde está tu hija. -Ella, con una cara muy triste me contestó:

\- "Ella se fue con Jesús. Mi mejor amiga dice que mi esposo se va a ir con ella también."

Chikane: no comprendo o simplemente no quería comprender-

-no me permiten ver a mi esposo por mi condición, así que Mako-chan, mi mejor amiga, es la única que lo ha podido ver-

Chikane: -Mi corazón casi deja de latir con lo que acababa de escuchar, así que volví a mirarla una y otra vez. Ella continuó:

-Le dije a Mako-chan que le dijera a mi esposo que no se fuera todavía. Le dije que le dijera a él que esperara un poco hasta que yo regresara de la tienda.

O perdona mi nombre es Himeko, Himeko Kurusugawa, en realidad no estoy casada pero siempre le digo esposo por el cariño que le tengo…-

Chikane: ya veo… he perdona je je… mi nombre es Chikane, Chikane Himemiya…

Himeko: es un placer conocerte.

Chikane: no al contrario el placer es mío, estoy encantada de poder conocerte Kurusugawa-san.

Himeko: por fa… llámame por mi nombre con toda confianza, creo que sonará muy bien viniendo de ti.

Chikane:- vaya que confianza pero… no me importa, ella están gentil, tan hermosa, pero me parte el corazón saber por lo que está pasando, quisiera hacer algo por ella-

Himeko: ¿te gustaría ver unas fotos?

Chikane: claro me encantaría Himeko.

Sacó unas fotografías que tenía en su bolso y que había tomado al frente de la tienda y me dijo:

Himeko: Le dije a Mako-chan que le llevara estas fotos a mi esposo para que él nunca se olvide de mí. Quiero mucho a mi esposo y no quisiera que él se fuera. Pero los médicos ya no pueden hacer nada por él.-

Me di cuenta que ella había bajado la cabeza y se había quedado muy callada.

Mientras ella no miraba, metí la mano en mi cartera y saqué unos billetes. Le dije a ella que lo aceptara.

Himeko: por favor no se preocupe no es necesario…

Chikane: para nada Himeko, será un buen regalo para tu hija, seguro se sentirá muy feliz…

Bueno supongo que esto te será suficiente…

Himeko: Yo sé que es suficiente. Gracias Chikane-chan. No sé como agradecértelo…

Chikane: -que lindo se escucha mi nombre viniendo de sus labios- no te preocupes…-respondí

Himeko: Gracias Jesús por darme suficiente dinero.

Chikane: ¿?

Himeko: Yo le acabo de pedir a Jesús que me diera suficiente dinero para comprar está muñeca, para que así mi esposo se la pueda llevar a mi hija. Y él oyó mi oración. Yo le quería pedir dinero suficiente para comprarle a mi esposo una rosa blanca también, pero no lo hice. Pero El me acaba de dar suficiente para comprar la muñeca y la rosa para mi esposo. A él le gustan mucho las rosas. ¡Le gustan mucho las rosas blancas!.

Chikane: -En unos minutos su amiga regresó y yo, desapercibidamente, me fui. Mientras terminaba mis compras, con un espíritu muy diferente al que tenía al comenzar las compras, no podía dejar de pensar en Himeko.

Seguí pensando en una historia que había leído en el periódico unos días antes, acerca de un accidente causado por un conductor ebrio, el cual había causado un accidente donde había perecido una niñita y su papá estaba en estado de gravedad. La familia estaba deliberando en si mantener o no al hombre con vida artificial y máquinas. Me di cuenta de inmediato que Himeko pertenecía a esa familia.

Dos días más tarde leí en el periódico que el hombre del accidente había sido removido de la maquinaria que lo mantenía con vida y había muerto. No me podía quitar de la mente a Himeko. Más tarde ese día, fui y compré un ramo de rosas blancas y las llevé a la funeraria donde estaba el cuerpo del hombre. Y allí estaba, el hombre del periódico, con una rosa blanca en su mano, una hermosa muñeca, y la foto de Himeko.

No pude contener las lágrimas y por más que intenté no llorar fue inevitable. Al salir de la funeraria me tropecé con ella, era Himeko.

Himeko…

Himeko: Chikane-chan…

Chikane:-pronunció mi nombre nuevamente, mientras lograba sentirla entre mis brazos, es verdad no pude aguantar abrazarla- lo siento tanto Himeko.- ella aun no decía o comentaba alguna palabra, eso era signo de preocupación para mí- Himeko ya no llores por favor, me parte el alma verte llorar y más en tu condición.

Himeko: trato de ser fuerte pero me es imposible.

Chikane: lo sé Himeko, pero por el bien de tu bebé debes ser fuerte.

Himeko: tienes razón… Chikane-chan

Chikane: dime.

Himeko: gracias por venir.

Chikane: no tienes por qué agradecer.

Himeko: me dio gusto haberte conocido, eres una excelente persona.

Chikane: pues tú no te quedas atrás, en el fondo puedo ver que eres una excelente mujer.

Himeko: -/- gracias Chikane-chan

Chikane: Himeko me gustaría que llegásemos a ser grandes amigas, quiero ayudarte y más en la condición que estas.

...

Qué debía hacer Himeko, ¿debía aceptar? O ¿No aceptar?

Y Chikane, Jesús habrá escuchado su oración?


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic Un amor desconocido en Navidad Cap 2

Título: Un amor desconocido, en Navidad

Fanfic: "Chikane x Himeko"

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a este fic corresponde al "Autora: Marugae/Marfry "

y los personajes corresponden a sus legítimos dueños

CAPITULO II

Ya han transcurrido 3 semanas desde que llegué a conocer a Himeko, una hermosa mujer de 26 años, fotógrafa, artista entre las pinturas, el dibujo y un montón de cosas que ni se imaginan, pero aunque hayan pasado aquellas cosas, por lo menos a tratado de mantenerse alegre, fuerte para intentar de sobrellevar las perdidas.

Supongo que eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención de ella, su fortaleza, a pesar de que no lo aparente, su intento por continuar y seguir adelante es lo que más me ha motivado a estar cerca de ella día a día…

Buenos días Himeko.

Himeko: perdóname Chikane-chan no logré levantarme a tiempo para prepararte el desayuno.

Chikane: a Himeko, por favor ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo podré comer algo antes de llegar a la oficina, además ya falta poco para la llegada de la princesa, así que no quiero que te preocupes por este tipo de cosas, más creo que me tomaré un tiempo para quedarme en casa a cuidar de ti.

Himeko: Chikane-chan, pero no quiero que mi bebé y yo seamos una carga para ti.

Chikane: para nada Himeko, sabes más que nadie lo feliz que me siento al tenerte aquí, además estoy ansiosa por ver el rostro de la bebé, debe ser igual de linda que la madre.

Himeko: a Chikane-chan no digas esas cosas me haces sonrojar.

Chikane: pues te digo una cosa… así te vez aun mucho más linda… - y creo que en todo el foro Coyuhi deben opinar lo mismo que yo.-

Himeko: Chikane-chan…

Chikane: lo siento Himeko pero es la verdad. Bueno será mejor que me vaya, así podré regresar temprano para la cena, si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme.

Himeko: que más podría necesitar Chikane-chan, estoy completamente bien y eso te lo debo a ti. Ve con cuidado, te estaré esperando y prepararé algo muy rico para cenar.

Chikane: solo no te esfuerces tanto.

Himeko: para que veas Chikane-chan que lo que más deseo también es tu tranquilidad.

Chikane: -Todo fue extraño al sentir sus tiernos labios en mi mejilla, Dios sentía que me hacia volar…-

Himeko: Chikane-chan estas bien… estas completamente roja…

Chikane: eh… XD Himeko estoy bien… je je je será mejor que me vaya o nunca terminaré de salir…

Himeko: -será que le gusto a Chikane-chan. No Himeko no pienses esas cosas Chikane-chan es tu mejor amiga no creo que haya motivos para pensar así o me equivoco O.O.-

Chikane se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, entre la primera vez que conoció la joven rubia que había cautivado su corazón y en el poco tiempo que han llevado juntas como amigas, tan sumergida estaba en sus recuerdos que no percato que en su oficina ya se encontraba una visita… que prácticamente fue una sorpresa…

Chikane: Mamá, vaya sorpresa tenerte aquí tan temprano.

Sra. Himemiya: Tu padre me pidió que conversara contigo.

Chikane: pues tienes suerte que no tengo pautado reuniones para hoy.

Sra. Himemiya: Tu padre y yo nos hemos percatado de que ya no estás viviendo a solas.

Chikane: pues mi padre y tú sí que se han enterado muy rápido de mi vida privada.

Sra. Himemiya: Eres mi única hija Chikane

Chikane: si lo sé mamá, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, así que estate tranquila sí.

Sra. Himemiya: Recuerda que soy tu madre y quieras o no tengo derecho a saber.

Chikane: está bien, está bien. En ese punto tienes razón, te contaré pero les agradezco que no se metan. Estoy viviendo con una mujer.

Sra. Himemiya: ¿Una mujer?- pregunto con asombro

Chikane: si mamá, una mujer, se llama Himeko, es una buena mujer, la conocí cuando recién había perdido a su esposo y a su primera hija. Estaba en una mala situación y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla.

Sra. Himemiya: Hija no crees que sea algo muy precipitado meter a alguien a quien apenas conoces de la noche a la mañana a vivir contigo.

Chikane: mamá Himeko está embarazada, a punto de dar a luz, no la iba a abandonar… yo quiero ayudarla.

Sra. Himemiya: Me suena a que solo se está aprovechando de ti.

Chikane: para nada mamá, Himeko no es así, de eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Sra. Himemiya: Entonces preséntamela, quiero conocer a la mujer que ha hecho cambiar a mi hija.

Chikane: O.o eh…

Sra. Himemiya: Tranquila hija, hablaré con tu padre, te parece si mañana cenamos todos juntos como una familia, Dios ya muero por conocer a Himeko.

Chikane: a mamá eres todo un caso.

Sra. Himemiya: Solo trata de no descuidar tu trabajo, recuerda que hay cosas por lo cual aun debes mantenerte firme.

Chikane: si mamá losé de eso no te preocupes.

Sra. Himemiya: Por cierto Chikane ella y tú tienen algo.

Chikane: qué más quisiera yo mamá pero no, por ahora solo puedo llegar a ser su amiga.

Sra. Himemiya: Hay hija eso que tú has hecho por ella, eso no lo hace cualquiera, espero que sepa valorarte. Mi hija enamorada, es la primera vez que logro verte tan radiante.

Chikane: a mamá ya no digas cosas tan vergonzosas, así que mejor cambiemos el tema antes de que se me revuelva el apellido como siempre.

Sra. Himemiya: Hay que ver que esas cosas si no cambias.

Chikane: -mamá tenía razón después de todo, me estoy enamorando de Himeko, a quien le miento desde la primera vez que la vi, Himeko ha conquistado todo mi corazón.-

Sra. Himemiya: Bueno no lo olvides mañana cenaremos todos juntos.

Chikane: ¿en la mansión?

Sra. Himemiya: Pues ni lo sueñes, será en tu departamento.

Chikane: ¡QUEEEE!

Sra. Himemiya: Pues si será en tu departamento, nosotros iremos haya a conocer a tu prometida.

Chikane: MAMÁAAAAAAA, ni se te ocurra mencionar ese tipo de cosas frente a Himeko.

Sra. Himemiya: Por cierto, hija.

Chikane: QUEEEEE, ahora que.

Sra. Himemiya: No es necesario que me grites XD

Chikane: mamá por dios ya ni sé que… decir

Sra. Himemiya: Cuando Himeko tenga al bebé…

Chikane: mamá quiero "la bebé como si fuese mía también".

Sra. Himemiya: Hay hija, ya voy a ser abuela también.

Chikane: MAMÁ MEJOR VETE… A OTRO LADO…

Sra. Himemiya: Himemiya tenías que ser…

Chikane: yo te lo advertí y ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.

Sra. Himemiya: No te olvides de la cena.

Chikane: SI, SI…YA SE…- Esto era lo que me faltaba cena con mis padres en mi propio departamento y con Himeko… lo que una tarjeta Máster Card no te puede brindar… No es esto fabuloso… que me trague la tierra si es preciso-

El día transcurría de lo más normal y en mi cabeza lo único que pasaba era Himeko, últimamente no he parado de pensar en ella, creo que mamá tiene razón, he cambiado en algunas cosas después de todo.

Ahora pensándolo bien lo que no me cuadra es la cena de mañana… que delirio… no podían cenar en otra parte. Solo espero que no la lleguen a molestar con tonterías.

Hoy por alguna extraña razón, quise llegar más temprano de lo habitual a casa, deseaba ver a Himeko… entre, coloqué mi maletín en la mesa de la sala… hasta que logré escuchar su voz… al parecer tarareaba una canción y parecía estar muy entretenida, se ve muy linda. Asi que no dude en tomar una silla y colocarme en un rincón, pues aun no se había percatado de mi presencia y lo único que yo más deseaba era observarla, entonces es verdad estoy enamorada de Himeko…

Himeko: Haaaa… Chikane-chan… por poco y me matas del susto.

Chikane: o perdona Himeko es solo que me dejaste, fuera de base.

Himeko: está bien te perdonare esta vez pero para la próxima avísame cuando llegues.

Chikane: claro Himeko. Y que estás haciendo.

Himeko: adelantando algunas cosas para la cena.

Chikane: déjame ayudarte Himeko.

Himeko: gracias, Chikane-chan eres todo un amor.

Chikane: eh, eh… ¿amor?…

Himeko: o/o… será mejor que vayas a cambiarte… ponerte algo mas cómodo…

Chikane: claro tienes razón. A por cierto Himeko mis padres vendrán mañana para una cena.

Himeko: ¿tus padres?

Chikane: digamos que quieren conocerte.

Himeko: hay un pequeño detalle.

Chikane: ¿?

Himeko: mis padres también vendrán a visitarme mañana. Pues también quieren conocerte.

Chikane: ¿conocerme?

Himeko: perdona Chikane-chan pero mi madre cree que tengo algo contigo.

Chikane: ¿Conmigo?

Himeko: Chikane-chan deja de repetir.

Chikane: ¿repetir? –Un momento ¿sus padres y mis padres en una cena?… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…-


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic Un amor desconocido en Navidad Cap 3

Título: Un amor desconocido, en Navidad

Fanfic: "Chikane x Himeko"

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a este fic corresponde al "Autora: Marugae/Marfry "

y los personajes corresponden a sus legítimos dueños

CAPITULO 3

Y como si nada el día y la hora acordada había llegado, para la cena pero antes, vean lo que sucede…

Himeko: Chikane-chan puedes tranquilizarte me tienes algo nerviosa.

Chikane: Perdóname Himeko

Himeko: es que no entiendo cual es la razón por la que debas estar nerviosa.

Chikane: Te parece poco, que nuestros padres vengan a visitarnos.

Himeko: En realidad lo veo algo… normal.

Chikane: Si ya veo, ya me di cuenta, que lo ves todo normal. Y por lo que me has contado tus padres creen que tengo algo contigo.

Himeko: si pero, en la cena aclararemos todo.

Chikane: entonces tienes toda la razón, no tengo nada de por qué preocuparme, somos amigas y eso es lo que cuenta. –pero qué más quisiera yo ser algo más que tu amiga Himeko-

Himeko: todo está listo y lo más importante… el postre.

Chikane: sin postre no sería agradable la cena.

Himeko: j aja ja es verdad. Espero les guste la tarta de fresas.

Chikane: ya verás que si Himeko. Las cosas que preparas son espectaculares, al igual que tú, eres completamente espectacular.

Himeko: etto…etto… gracias Chikane-chan

Chikane: creo que te has vuelto a sonrojar, j aja j aja

Himeko: eres mala Chikane-chan

Chikane: si, soy mala verdad… Himeko…

Sus últimas palabras fueron en voz baja, ya que quiso acercarse por instinto a Himeko, le provocaba tanto, que cualquiera llegase a un punto de quedarse absorto de solo ver aquellos hermosos labios, suaves y completamente provocativos, tentadores diría yo, pero aun así buscaba una palabra a todo esto… claro… ansiedad, esa era la palabra, ansiedad de poder probarlos y sentirlos de la manera más hermosa, más intensa y más tierna.

Himeko: Chikane…

Chikane: Himeko discúlpame… solo…

Y así fue en tan solo cuestión de segundos rosó sus delicados labios, sin importar nada. Y entre el corto y delicado beso Himeko comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas y lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Himeko estaba llorando en ese preciso momento?

La joven de cabello negro azulado, había cerrado sus ojos antes de lograr sentir el cálido beso y al momento que culmino aquella pequeña unión abrió sus ojos y quedó sorprendida, sorprendida de ver la reacción de Himeko, entonces se preguntaba si lo que había hecho ¿estaba mal? Y si era así corría el pánico de imaginarse perder su amistad, entonces que ¿debía hacer?

Chikane: Himeko… yo lo siento… por favor no llores.

Ni una sola palabra, para Himeko era difícil, después de haber pasado por tantas cosas jamás pensó que su gran amiga fuese a sentir ese tipo de cosas por ella, entonces también se preguntaba ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Responder a esos sentimientos podría ser correcto? En el fondo sentía que debía hacerlo, Chikane para ella significaba algo muy especial, como mujer también le gustaba, ha estado hay siempre desde la pérdida de su esposo y valorarla era lo que más deseaba, pero había un detalle, ella no deseaba que le viera de esa forma solo por lastima, o por solo el hecho de pensar que se aprovecharía de ella, de su dinero o de su compañía, entonces aclararlo seria la parte más importante.

Después de aclarar su mente con vagas preguntas sin respuestas, se había dado cuenta que esas lágrimas solo eran de felicidad, exacto simplemente felicidad, felicidad de saber que el sentimiento de Chikane también fuese especial y ¿Por qué no valorarlo también? Después de todo, ella estaba completamente sola en la vida sentimental, así que no dijo más entre sus pensamientos, pero antes pidió disculpas a Dios, a su difunto esposo y a sus dos hijas (obvio la que tuvo y la que está por tener) por este paso tan inesperadamente y repentino en su vida. Y sin más secó sus lágrimas y mostró su delicada sonrisa, radiante y hermosa en su mirada.

Le miró fijamente y entre pocas palabras le dijo:

Himeko: Chikane-chan no tienes nada de que disculparte, desde un principio sabía que te gustaba.

Chikane: ¿lo sabías?

Himeko: si. Etto… pues ya yo lo sabía.

Chikane: discúlpame Himeko, no volverá a suceder… te lo prometo… -desvió su mirada, para no mirarle y demostrar su tristeza- lo que menos deseo Himeko es perder tu amistad.

Himeko: jamás, la perderás… porque yo… yo te quiero Chikane-chan

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de la chica de cabello rubio, logra abrir sus ojos de par en par y como si se tratasen de palabras mágicas, volteó su rostro y logró ver en los ojos de la rubia, aquel esplendido brillo deseado. Aun así no tenia palabras, entonces ¿qué decir?… pareciera que con tan solo un par de miradas, las palabras sobracen y ¿por qué no reaccionar?, el paso siguiente sería acariciar el rostro de aquella mujer que ahora comenzaba a amar de manera distinta, acercarse lentamente y por más deseo volver a rozar sus labios, si señor ese seria y debía ser el siguiente paso, así llenaría aquel vacio de aquel silencio, el silencio que no dejaba que las palabras pudiesen explicar aquella sensación, aquel deseo, dando paso al pequeño plan inesperado, Chikane volvió a rozar los labios de Himeko, donde por segunda vez fue diferente, pues este fue completamente correspondido.

Un nuevo mar de sensaciones recorrieron a ambas, el gran cariño que sentían como amigas fue cediendo a un nuevo paso, un nuevo paso que ahora iba más allá de sus expectativas, haciéndolas más felices.

Himeko: te quiero Chikane-chan

La joven de cabello azulado, escuchó aquellas palabras con gran entusiasmo, seguido a esto le abrazó y le susurró al oído, con palabras suaves, respondiendo igual a ese ahora nuevo sentimiento.

Chikane: yo también te quiero Himeko.

Himeko: gracias Chikane-chan, por quererme, por siempre estar ahí para mí y por este nuevo sentimiento.

Chikane: lo que más deseo es verte feliz Himeko, además también recuerda que no solo te quiero a ti… también la quiero a ella…- decía mientras posaba su gentil mano de la forma más suave en el vientre de Himeko-

La pequeña bebe estando aun dentro de la panza de su madre, mostro inquietud y comenzó a dar sus pequeños movimientos.

Himeko: creo que también te quiere.

Chikane: Himeko me permites hablarle.

Himeko: claro Chikane-chan

Chikane baja su rostro hasta donde yace la pequeña princesa y comienza a hablarle con gran devoción.

Chikane: hola princesa, sabes que te quiero y ansío mucho tu nacimiento, lo que más deseo es consentirte a ti y a tu madre… y sabes te aseguro que serás la princesa más linda de la casa… te quiero tanto… al igual que tu madre, no lo olvides… nunca lo olvides…

Himeko: Chikane-chan disculpa que te interrumpa pero entonces que le diremos a nuestros padres.

Chikane: lo mejor que podríamos decir es la verdad, que no teníamos nada y que en realidad ahora… si lo tenemos. Creo que con eso estaría todo aclarado. Himeko se mi novia.

Himeko: ¿tu novia? Chikane-chan si te doy el sí, no quiero que estés conmigo por lastima, ni tampoco quiero que sientas que me aprovecho de ti, solo quiero que sepas que si te doy un si es porque lo deseo, porque te quiero, porque me gustas y porque te deseo Chikane-chan…

Chikane: O/O yo también te deseo… Himeko…

Al pasar algunos minutos después de haberse declarado, la joven de cabello azulado nota cierta palidez en la rubia.

Chikane: estas bien Himeko, te noto un poco pálida- dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios- en mi ausencia ¿te has estado cuidando como es debido?

Ella asintió.

Chikane: ven te daré un masaje para que puedas descansar un poco, antes de la cena.

Himeko: pero ya no falta nada, deben estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

Chikane: solo serán unos minutos, necesitas un descanso, ven… vamos al sofá.

Himeko: Esta bien.

-Mi nombre es Hotaru y mi esposa Kana, somos de apellido Kurusugawa, venimos de Tokio a visitar a nuestra hija Himeko.

Sra. Himemiya: es un gusto poder conocerlos, precisamente veníamos a lo mismo, a visitar a nuestra hija y a conocer a Kurusugawa-san

Sr. Himemiya: por favor perdonen nuestra descortesía, nosotros somos los padres de Chikane, Chikane Himemiya.

Kana: de las empresas ¿Himemiya?

Sr. Himemiya: je, je pues sí.

Hotaru: es una gran coincidencia poderles conocer el día de hoy.

Sra. Himemiya: pues entonces no nos hagamos esperar más, ansío mucho conocer a mi nuera

Kana: ¿disculpe? O.o

Sr. Himemiya: je je je no le presten atención.

Al subir los 4 pisos, logran acercarse a la puerta del departamento, pero antes de tocar el supuesto timbre, las cuatro personas se detienen. pues ¿eran gemidos lo que se escuchaban?

Sr. Himemiya: pero que ocurre, ¿por qué no tocas el timbre?

Sr. Himemiya: silencio, ¿no escuchas?

Sr. Himemiya: de que hablas no escucho nada.

Kana: yo no escucho nada.

Hotaru: pues yo si lo escuché…

Himeko: AAAAAAH CHIKANE-CHAN…

Chikane: Solo un poco más Himeko.

Sr. Himemiya: pero que rayos está ocurriendo ahí adentro.

Himeko: AAAAAH CHIKANE-CHAN no puedo más.

Chikane: solo aguanta un poco más Himeko, aun te siento un poco tensa.

Sra. Himemiya: O/O son ideas mías o son gemidos lo que acabo de escuchar.

Kana: mi bebé, que le está haciendo esa mujer a mi hija.

Chikane: ya casi Himeko, ya casi, ya casi termino…

Himeko: AAAAAH… ummmm… Chikane-chan, termina por favor…

siento…ummm

Chikane: ¿sientes? dime, dime ¿qué sientes? te duele, Himeko…

Himeko: si…

Kana: escuchaste Hotaru dijo que le duele…


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic Un amor desconocido en Navidad Cap 4

Título: Un amor desconocido, en Navidad

Fanfic: "Chikane x Himeko"

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a este fic corresponde al "Autora: Marugae/Marfry "

y los personajes corresponden a sus legítimos dueños

CAPITULO 4

Chikane: Son ideas mías o escuché ruidos afuera

Himeko: Chikane-chan ¿y si son nuestros padres?

Chikane: iré a ver y usted linda dama, espere aquí sentada.

Himeko: ah, Chikane-chan no me consientas tanto

Chikane: ya verás que sí. Bien veamos si ya llegaron…

Al momento que la joven de cabello azulado se levanta del sofá, que queda precisamente al lado de la puerta, Himeko la jala suavemente de la mano y posa sus labios de manera sorpresiva en Chikane, un beso rápido y sin derecho a preguntas.

Himeko: te quiero Chikane-chan

Chikane: o/o Yo aun más Himeko… - que más podría haber pedido para navidad, tengo una linda novia que me hace completamente feliz, que va a tener una niña y aunque no lleve mi sangre igual la voy a querer como si fuese mía-

A los pocos segundos… respira profundo, aclara su mente… da cortos pasos hasta la puerta, gira la manilla con sutileza y:

PLUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Los cuatro curiosos caen al suelo.

Sra. Himemiya: auch…

Kana: me dolió.

Himeko: ¡MAMÁ!

Chikane: pero… pero ¿qué significa esto?

Sr. Himemiya: hija yo creo que puedo explicarlo.

Hotaru: ¿usted que es lo que le acaba de hacer a mi hija?

Chikane: no entiendo… un momento ¿estaban espiándonos?

Sra. Himemiya: hija espiar es una palabra muy fea.

Sr. Himemiya: digamos que por casualidad llegamos a escuchar… pues fuiiiiiiii fuuuuu.

Chikane: papá deja de silbar. Himeko recuérdame quitar el sofá de ese lugar. owo

Himeko: je si Chikane-chan

Kana: bebé de verdad está mujer no te ha hecho nada malo. Dijiste que te dolía.

Chikane: O.O – ¿qué le dolía? -

Himeko: ¡MAMÁ! Me estas avergonzando, frente a los demás.

Sr. Himemiya: me pregunto ¿donde le habrá dado para que le doliera?… ummm owo

Chikane: ¡PAPÁ!

Himeko: por dios… Chikane-chan solo me dio un masaje en la espalda, ¿TODO ACLARADO? Chikane-chan mañana a primera hora cambiamos el sofá de lugar. –Decía con el rostro lleno de vergüenza-

Sra. Himemiya: bueno ya todo está aclarado. Entonces tú debes ser Himeko, Chikane me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Chikane: Himeko ellos son mis padres…

Himeko: es un placer poder conocerlos

Sr. Himemiya: al contario hija el placer es todo nuestro de poder conocerte, pero antes déjame decirte que te llevas una joya, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes.

Chikane: oO -¿joya?

Hotaru: ¿?

Kana: ¿?

Himeko: -creo que no entendí T.T-

Hotaru: o discúlpanos soy Hotaru Kurusugawa y ella es mi esposa Kana, somos los padres de Himeko.

Chikane: es un gusto poder conocerlos.

Kana: solo espero que esté tratando muy bien a mi hija. – Decía con cierta arrogancia-

Chikane: no tiene de que preocuparse -.-u

La madre de Himeko no aguantó las ganas de poder abrazarla y hacer a un lado la pequeña situación que ya se estaba tornando un poco incómoda.

Kana: hijita mía te extrañé tanto.

Himeko: a mamá yo también los extrañé.

Chikane: bueno, porque no pasan todos a la sala y conversan un poco, yo iré a la cocina.

Himeko: Chikane-chan déjame ayudarte.

Chikane: para nada Himeko, debes estar agotada, además mi papá me VÁ ayudar… no es así ¿PAPÁ?- comentaba con una mirada asesina.- es mejor que vengas, así podré estrangularte- decía para sí.-

Sr. Himemiya: j aja claro hija, con gusto yo te ayudaré.- que me trague la tierra- el pobre hombre sudaba frío ante las crueles miradas de su única hija.-

Sr. Himemiya: je je entonces hija mía dime para que soy útil.

Chikane: para que te calles y dejes de decir idioteces como esas en frente de los demás.- lo único que tu y mamá saben hacer es avergonzarme-

Sr. Himemiya: j aja – que miedo T.T-

Chikane: mejor apresuremos con la cena.- por qué, Porque tenía que pasarle la idea de la cena a mi mamá por la mente T.T esto es una tortura-

Sr. Himemiya: hija.

Chikane. ¿Ahora qué?

Sr. Himemiya: ¿en verdad tienes algo con ella?

Chikane: lo único que te puedo decir es que me siento completamente feliz.- exacto esa es la palabra indicada feliz, feliz es como me siento ahora, que Himeko me ha dado el sí y cuando la convierta en mi esposa seré aun más feliz XD-

Sr. Himemiya: entonces si tienen algo.

Chikane: ese es un punto que anunciaré junto a Himeko en la mesa.- y ahora que lo pienso, por lo visto no le caigo muy bien a la Sra. Kana, si supiera las mejores intenciones que tengo-

Kana: hija segura de que estas bien en este lugar.

Himeko: mamá no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Hotaru: desde que decidiste vivir con esta chica, tu madre y yo nos hemos preocupado por tu bienestar.

Kana: hija por qué no regresas a casa con nosotros.

Himeko: no puedo mamá.

Sra. Himemiya: entonces mi hija y tú si tienen algo.- si lo sabía XD… de todas formas Himeko es todo un encanto, lástima por lo de su esposo y su primera hija-

Himeko: ehhh… pues… esto… -/-

En ese preciso momento la joven de cabello azulado se dio cuenta del interrogatorio por parte de su madre y de los suegros. Decidió dar corte a la conversación antes de que se le escapara de las manos, pues su prioridad era la tranquilidad de su ahora novia.

Chikane: porque no pasamos todos a la mesa.

Himeko: - Chikane-chan me has salvado, no sé si pueda soportar esta presión-

Sr. Himemiya: ya tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar, nos es así Chikane.

Chikane: owo – con que la puñalada por la espalda eh-

La cena transcurría con naturalidad, conversaciones cortas, alegres, evitando el tema de la pérdida del esposo y la hija de Himeko, sin embargo había un tema del cual nadie se podía escapar…

Kana: Entonces porque no tocamos el tema, de que mi hija y usted "tienen algo"…

Chikane: O.O

Himeko: O.O ma…ma…mamá…


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Un amor desconocido, en Navidad

Fanfic: "Chikane x Himeko"

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a este fic corresponde al "Autora: Marugae/Marfry "

y los personajes corresponden a sus legítimos dueños

CAPITULO 5

Himeko: Ma… mamá.

Kana: Creo que todos estamos esperando una respuesta.

Sr. Himemiya: la Sra. Kana tiene razón.

Chikane: ¡Papá¡-después de todo voy a terminar ahorcándote.-

Himeko: está bien Chikane-chan, creo que lo mejor será decirles la verdad, así creo que todos estarán un poco más tranquilos y nosotras también. Pero antes me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué les hace pensar que nosotras podemos tener algo?

Chikane: buena pregunta Himeko OwO

Kana: e… pues… viven juntas…

Himeko: mamá dos personas pueden vivir juntas sin tener una relación intima.

Sra. Himemiya: Himeko en eso tienes razón.

Chikane: -gracias mamá eres la mejor, te amo, no cabe duda T.T-

Sr. Himemiya: ha pero no nos caigamos a muelas Chikane, tu madre y yo te conocemos como la palma de nuestras manos.

Chikane: OwO – creo que en la cocina tengo tres pasitos (nota de la autora: en Venezuela le decimos 3 pasitos a veneno para ratas XD)-

Hotaru: Señorita, hija somos padres no cualquier persona, está más que evidente el tipo de cariño que desean darse las dos.

Chikane: O.O –definitivamente que me trague la tierra-

Himeko: o.o pa… papá que cosas dices, me estas avergonzando… un momento ¿qué clase de cariño hablas? O.o

Kana: a vamos Himeko, no seas ingenua tu padre habla de SEXO…

Himeko: O.O

Kana: BESOS…

Himeko: O/O

Kana: CARICIAS…

Himeko: -7/- ma…mamá

Kana: "entre mujeres".

Chikane: O.O –"besos, caricias, SEXO… entre mujeres"- creo que me va a dar un infarto.

Sr. Himemiya: j aja j aja… definitivamente creo que la Sra. Kana no podía ser más explícita. Jajajajaja… Chikane te botaste con esta cena eres lo máximo. Jajajajajajaja. Ya no puedo esperar al postre… jajajajajajajaja…

Chikane: - respira profundo Chikane. Respira profundo… pero NOOOOOOOOOO, no puedo… no puedo ni un minuto más… - ¡BASTA¡

Himeko: Chikane-chan…

Chikane: Himeko dio su mejor esfuerzo en preparar esta cena para ustedes, aun así, faltando poco para el nacimiento de la bebé… no sé cómo lo habrá tomado ella pero esto para mí, es la peor humillación que me han podido dar…

Sr. Himemiya: a hija no es para tanto.

Chikane: papá CIERRA LA BOCA…

Sr. Himemiya: XD – da miedo XD-

Chikane: en cambio a ustedes dos Kana, Hotaru, mis disculpas, pero… sí, Himeko y yo hemos iniciado una relación amorosa… ¿Hay algo malo que dos personas del "mismo sexo" se quieran?

Himeko: Chikane… Chikane-chan…

Kana: no para nada…

Hotaru: felicidades Himeko…

Chikane: O.O – dijo felicidades-

Himeko: etto… gracias papá…

En ese preciso momento es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y tres reyes han hecho su presencia.

Chikane: que… que sucede…

-perdonaos soy Gaspar.-

-Yo soy Melchor-

-y yo Baltasar, hemos venido de parte de nuestro señor-

Chikane: no entiendo.

Gaspar: es sencillo nuestro señor a escuchado tus plegarias, mejor dicho tu deseo, lamenta la tardanza y no habértelo hecho llegar en el momento indicado, pero aun creo que parte de él tendrá que esperar aun más.

Melchor: se que aun no puede comprender nuestra visita, pero estamos aquí para que usted pueda entender.

Baltasar: usted recuerda su deseo, su deseo para navidad ¿verdad?...

Chikane: claro cómo olvidarlo, mi deseo para navidad… pues una linda novia y que pudiese darme hijos.

Melchor: es un poco extraño

Chikane: sí, sí que lo es, pero era lo que más deseaba, sé que soy joven y que tengo toda una vida por delante, pero ya no aguantaba esta soledad, quería compartir mi vida con alguien… pero siento como si fuese un imposible…

Gaspar: pues no lo es, mire a su lado y díganos ¿qué es lo que ve?

Chikane: Himeko…

Baltasar: nuestro señor le ha dado la oportunidad de que pueda brindar amor, amor a quien en realidad lo necesita, usted ha hecho algo muy especial por ella…

Melchor: y a ahora ella hará algo muy especial por usted…

Gaspar: pero lo más importante es que ahora este deseo ya no le pertenece solamente a usted, le pertenece a todos ellos, debido a que ellos también desean la felicidad de ambas.

Chikane: gracias… muchas gracias…

Baltasar: siga siendo la persona que es…

Melchor: nunca cambie, su bondad es lo que importa y es lo que ha hecho posible todo esto.

Al culminar las palabras, los tres reyes desaparecen, por su parte la joven de cabello azulado respira profundo y unas cuantas lágrimas logran escapar de sus ojos…

Himeko: Chikane-chan estas… llorando

Sra. Himemiya: hija que te sucede…

Chikane: nada mamá estoy bien. – Decía secando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.- yo solo quiero que entiendan algo… me siento feliz y creo que ustedes también de que Himeko pueda volver a sonreír, amo a su hija y lo que menos deseo es hacerla pasar por un mal momento, mi prioridad es su felicidad y su bienestar, el bienestar de ambas por supuesto- decía llevando su mano al vientre de Himeko y con adorno de una delicada sonrisa en su rostro-

Sra. Himemiya: felicidades hija, creo que tu deseo para navidad se ha hecho realidad…

Flash back… XD

Sra. Himemiya: vamos hija debe de haber algo que desees para esta navidad.

Chikane: si hay algo que deseo… pero no creo que sea necesario decírtelo.

Sra. Himemiya: o vamos Chikane soy todo oídos.

Chikane: solo deseo una linda novia y que me pueda dar hijos… ¿satisfecha?

Sra. Himemiya: vaya aun no entiendo porque te encaprichas tanto en tener una novia y no un novio.

Chikane: por que las chicas son más románticas, más lindas, más naturales, en cambio que puede tener un hombre de natural.

Sra. Himemiya: erección… XD

Chikane: O.O

Sra. Himemiya: XD desde cierto punto es lo más natural que un hombre puede tener XD jajajajajajaja.

Chikane: tú y mi padre pueden darse la mano. Ya veo porque son el uno para el otro.

Sra. Himemiya: entonces porque deseas que la chica que llegue a tu vida pueda darte hijos… tú eres mujer…

Chikane: porque es una experiencia que deseo vivirla, algún problema en eso…

Sra. Himemiya: y por qué no los tienes tú en vez de ella… así podría llevar nuestra sangre… no lo entiendo…

Chikane: por la sencilla razón de que no toleraría estar con un hombre…

Sra. Himemiya: pero hay otros métodos.

Chikane: mamá… OwO

Sra. Himemiya: XD ya, ya lo entendí… XD

Fin del flash back

Chikane: creo que todo está aclarado.

Sr. Himemiya: entonces no hay más nada que decir, felicidades y suerte en el camino hija.

Hotaru: supongo que de ahora en adelante las dos llevaran juntas una gran responsabilidad. Señorita Chikane, usted de ahora en adelante compartirá los mismos roles que mi hija supongo, como MADRE, PADRE Y NOVIA por supuesto a la vez.

Kana: está bien, la felicidad de mi hija es lo más importante, así que para ambas les daré mi bendición, pero recuerden una sola cosa. No todo es color de ROSA… me escuchó señorita Chikane…- con una mirada asesina lograba hacer llegar sus palabras a la joven de cabello azulado-

Chikane: si…si…- como buena niña XD-

Chikane: al fin se han ido…- suelta un suspiro-

Himeko: debes estar cansada, por que mejor no vamos a dormir, mañana tienes que trabajar.

Chikane: para nada Himeko mañana, me tomo el día libre.

Himeko: entonces está noche podré tenerte solo para mí.

Chikane: claro esta y todas las noches… seré solamente para ti…

...


End file.
